Trouble
by The Black Triplets
Summary: I don't know why I was left out in the book. I played one of the major roles in Harry's life as I was related to him in a way. Shall I tell you a secret? I am one of the descendants of Sirius Black and Lily Evans. I am one of the legendary Black Sisters.
1. Prologue

**The Trouble Trilogy - Part 1: Trouble**

_Summary: I don't know why they left me out of the book. I played quite an important role in Harry's life. In fact, I was related to him in a way. Shall I tell you a secret then? Right, I am one of the descendants of Sirius Black and Lily Evans. That's right. I'm one of the legendary Black Sisters. _

14th September, 1979

Lily Evans was dressed in a simple white satin gown that swept the floor and clung to her every curve, with a bouquet of roses and freesia in her hands. Her face was covered by a white veil, and she was taking deep breaths, trying, and failing, to calm down.

Next to her was James' wife, Grace Kelley, a very generous woman with caramel-colored hair, was dressed similarly, only not as beautiful. Lily had, surprisingly, become good friends with James in their seventh year, which was the last thing anyone could imagine. Grace and James were made for each other, and Lily was truly happy for both of them.

On the other side of Lily was a kind-looking Muggle man, Mr. Evans, dressed in a suit. He looked happy, nervous and tearful all at the same time, and kept dabbing at the corners of his eyes every so often with his white handkerchief.

Strands of music floated through the open door of the church, and Lily felt there were butterflies fluttering about her stomach. Realizing it was her cue to started walking, she threaded her arm through her father's and stepped into the church.

Lily was never a person who craved attention, and having so much people staring at her, whispering, was definitely not a pleasant experience for her. However, she would do anything for her only true love, standing at the end of the red carpet, looking at her with those beautiful dark eyes of his, his soft black hair falling attractively over them, waiting for her.

In no time at all, the priest announced, "Do you, Lily Katherine Evans, take Sirius Orion Black to be your lawful wedded husband?" "I do." Lily blushed under the veil, and was grateful that no one could see her.

The priest repeated the question, replacing several words as he asked Sirius. "I do." Such simple words, but they held a great deal of meaning for Lily. Hearing her beloved say he wanted to marry her… Nothing could ever feel quite the same.

"You may kiss the bride." Sirius lifted the veil gently with slightly trembling hands. He scanned his wife's face with flawless skin, perfect features and those wonderful, piercing emerald green eyes.

"I love you," he whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around her small frame, and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

~TTT~

17th February, 1981

James Potter and Remus Lupin were sitting in armchairs in a long, dim stone room. A weak fire flickered, causing dark shadows. The two men seemed unaffected by their creepy surroundings, however, as they discussed something in low voices, leaning over some sheets of parchment. Phrases like "Dumbledore said", "the Order" and "You-Know-Who" drifted over to the window, which was thankfully shut. They were, for the moment, alone.

The front door opened and shut violently with a bang, causing the door to shake for several minutes afterwards. An absolutely enthusiastic Sirius Black came in, practically bubbling over with happiness. "Prongs, Moony," he greeted them warmly, plopping down in a chair. "You guys won't believe what happened!" He looked at them expectantly, waiting for them to ask him.

Prongs yawned loudly, stretching. "Well, I'll welcome a break from the serious stuff." Sirius pretended to look hurt. "What! You don't want to know what the Sirius stuff is!"

Moony groaned. "Mate, you've made that joke for like, a million times since Year One. Don't you get tired of it?" "Nope," Padfoot said cheerfully. Moony sighed. "Never mind. Go on, tell us."

"Lily's pregnant again! And this time they're triplets!" He blurted out, unable to keep the news to himself any longer. "Gosh, Padfoot. Harry and Hermione are nearly one and soon three newborns! You and Lily _are_ in a pretty pickle." Prongs chuckled.

"Pretty pickle? What pretty pickle? I don't even like pickles," Padfoot said, wrinkling his nose at the mere thought of the detested vegetable.

"Never mind," Moony sighed yet again. He found himself doing that a lot lately. Suddenly Prongs piped up.

"What do you guys say to some firewhiskey?" Without listening to their reply, he summoned several bottles and three glasses.

"Well, here's to Padfoot, his wife and the soon-to-be-born babies!" Prongs roared, who had already finished pouring the firewhiskey, his glass held high. They made a toast to everything they could think of, laughing often. The mini party was not unlike the ones several years ago, when Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup.

The paperwork was swept to the dusty floor, forgotten.

~TTT~

31st October, 1981

A piercing scream broke the silence of the morning. It was 4:00 in the morning, and the sun was just peeking over the hilltops in the distance, opposite from the two-storied brick cottage where, currently, a family of four lived. However, that is to change.

"Sirius Orion Black! You get over here right this minute!" Lily shrieked at her husband from the bathroom. Thankfully, Harry and Hermione's rooms were at the other end of the house, and they continued sleeping.

"Lils? What's going on?" Sirius mumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "I'll tell you what's going on! My water broke! Get the children to James' and go to St. Mungo's! It bloody _hurts_!"

Sirius snapped awake at those words and rushed around the house, rousing the kids and calling James over to babysit. He explained everything as quickly as he could, and with a shout of thanks, hurried back to Lily. He then Side-Apparated Lily to St. Mungo's, Pregnancy Ward.

It was agony, listening to his wife scream as if she was being tortured using the Cruciatus Curse, and just sit in the damn waiting room, doing nothing. He scowled darkly and his fists clenched as he thought of the bossy mediwitch with an upturned nose who told him snobbishly when he tried to follow his wife that men were not allowed in the room, so would he please wait outside, thank you very much, and then closed the door in his face.

Hours passed and still Lily was screaming. Finally, at 12:18 pm, a mediwitch – not the bossy one, thank goodness – poked her head out and said, "Mr. Black? Your wife has finished giving birth. Come with me."

Lily was on a standard hospital bed, her face pale in contrast to her dark red hair, but she brightened when she saw him approach. "Sirius, you won't believe how beautiful they are," she whispered hoarsely. "Look!"

"This is the youngest," Lily said, gesturing to the baby she was cradling. "Bianca, remember?" Sirius looked at her. Lils was right. She _was _beautiful, with little tufts of dark red hair and emerald green eyes, just like Lily. As they watched, her hair darkened into raven black, then lightened to chocolate brown. "Whoa," Sirius was taken aback. "She's a Metamorphmagus, like Tonks."

"So are her sisters." Lily proclaimed, with a grand sweep of her arm towards the other two. "Zoe and Jazmine, right?" Sirius was glad he remembered, or Lily would've given him a you-can't-even-remember-your-daughters'-names look.

A mediwitch placed the other two babies in Sirius' arms, and they were enclosed in their private bubble of happiness.

Little did they know that a great tragedy was soon to befall them.

~TTT~

31st October, 1981

James was standing at the kitchen counter, humming as he spooned milk powder from the can into the milk bottle. Ever since Lily had heard that Muggle milk formula was healthier that the magical one, she had insisted Harry and Hermione get what is 'best for them'. James had thought that was silly, but Lily was stubborn as always. Frowning as some of the powder spilled, he used a simple cleaning spell. He wasn't very good at this baby stuff, since Grace wasn't able to give birth. All his experience came from his frequent visits to the Blacks, and even then he was more of a watcher than a doer, since Lily had decided the babies should spend more time with their parents in order to 'bond'. Smiling, he took the milk bottles, tested them with his hand, and headed up the stairs.

Harry and Hermione were already awake, cooing and gurgling at each other as if having a conversation. "My, my, up already?" he called softly, checking to see if the twins needed to change their diapers. "Aren't you glad to see your godfather?" he said, tickling Hermione. She giggled, showing her only two teeth. Laughing along with them, he didn't notice a dark figure, cloaked in black, striding towards the cottage. The only thing that alerted him to an intruder was the ringing of the Black's wards, and luckily, James hoped, alerted Sirius to a break-in.

Within moments, the door to the nursery was flung open. The door flew off its hinges from the impact. There, stood the dreaded figure. Voldemort.

James groped for his wand in his back pocket. It was empty apart from a chocolate frog card. Too late, he thought of his wand, safe on the kitchen counter where he left it. He cursed himself silently as he stood defenseless against one of the most powerful wizards apart from Albus Dumbledore himself.

"You," he whispered. "Yes, me," Voldemort smiled coldly. "You know what I want. You know what I came for. Will you give it to me willingly and live, or need I take it forcefully and kill you? It's your choice. But I will succeed either way," he said, twirling his wand between his fingers.

James' blood boiled at the very thought of that _thing_ who wasn't even human taking his best friends' children. "Better to die than to live – as a traitor," he spat viciously, glaring at him.

"My, my," Voldemort said, raising his eyebrows. "_So_ brave, James – certainly worthy of the house of the lions. McGonagall would have been proud." James' eyes flashed with anger, but he did not utter a word. "Perhaps you would also fit in Hufflepuff. _Such_ loyalty towards your friends… It would be useful to have a Death Eater like you. You are a pureblood, brave, loyal and not afraid to speak your mind… Would you like to join my ranks, James Potter?"

"I'll join you when hell freezes over!" James shouted. Voldemort's blood-red eyes glittered menacingly. "You have sealed your fate." He raised his wand.

James stood in front of the crib, his arms stretched out protectively, as if this would help ensure the babies' safety. Voldemort's lip curled with amusement. Yet James stood, as if he had no fear in the world, and he braced himself for the curse he was sure would come.

With a flash of brilliant green light, he dropped dead, like many others before him.

Two pairs of innocent eyes looked at Voldemort with interest – emerald green and chocolate brown. The girl did not matter – he would dispose of her after he killed the boy – and he raised the wand slowly until it was pointed at Harry's face.

"Avada Kedavra!" Such simple words, but they were what tore him apart, left him a ghost of what he used to be…

Sirius and Lily arrived at their cottage just in time to witness the explosion – flames erupted and licked the walls. Frozen with shock, they watched as the fire spread from room to room, burning up everything in its path. Then they broke down and wept, grieving for their deceased friend.

The flames continued to burn, lighting up the night sky.

~TTT~

8th June, 1986

It was a warm, sunny day, perfect for a family outing. Sirius was off Auror duty, and since Lily had a holiday from St. Mungo's, the Black family decided to have a picnic at Dewey Gardens, four blocks away from their house.

They sat under an oak tree with spreading branches, shading them from the mid-morning sun. They were sitting on a cloth patterned with teddy bears (actually Hermione's old bedspread), laughing at a joke Sirius had just told. Still giggling weakly, Bianca sat down on the bedspread with _"The Tales of Beedle the Bard"_. Zoe, the sporty triplet, was doing cartwheels around the flower beds, and Jazmine was listening to pop music, nodding her head to the beat as she walked after her sister. Harry and Hermione went off for a quest for an ice-cream van, and Sirius and Lily was talking about the 'old days'.

A pair of teenagers watched them from a distance, sneering at the typical 'happy family'. "Were we ever like that?" Antoinette laughed, gesturing at the triplets. "Never," Louise replied. "We were never that neat, little, polite, girly _or_ nerdy…" She spat in the dirt. "Shall we have some fun?" Antoinette smirked wickedly. "Gladly. Lead the way."

"Hello, little girl," Antoinette said sarcastically as she towered over Bianca. "How _very_ hardworking you are," she continued as Louise stifled her giggles. "I believe we've once had a classmate like that, haven't we?" Antoinette asked her companion. Louise nodded. "You wouldn't like to know what we did to him…"

Bianca had sat motionless while they were talking, but she was not able to stop her fury from showing. Meanwhile, Zoe and Jazmine were walking – or in Zoe's case, cart wheeling – past their sister. They were just in time to see Bianca's hair turn dark red, so she looked just like a miniature version of Lily. They got the gust of what was happening, and they stood on either side of their youngest sister.

"No one ever messes with the Black triplets and gets away with it," all three of them said menacingly, taking a step towards the teenagers. Despite themselves, Antoinette and Louise felt a spasm of fear. "Really?" Antoinette challenged. "I think we just did!"

That sentence did it. Summoning powers they didn't know they had, Zoe waved her hand, and suddenly the teenagers disappeared, replaced instantly by two slugs. Bianca was next. She made a slashing motion, and a flash of gold light hit the two slugs, and they were bleeding black ooze. Jazmine was last, and she flicked her finger at the ash tree to the right of the slugs. The tree fell over at once, and squashed the two slugs.

Silence. The triplets were staring unbelievably at the tree, astonished by what they had done. Harry and Hermione were back from their search, and melted ice-cream was dripping down their arms onto the ground. Lily was the first to speak.

"Oh my god! Are you alright, girls?" She hurried over to the triplets, enclosing them in her embrace. "Have those people hurt you?" As she checked them for injuries, Sirius walked up, laughing, and gave each of the triplets a pat on the head, saying, "Good job! Congratulations!"

Lily looked at Sirius, surprised, but finally broke down, laughing herself.

One thing was certain: The Black family would never forget this particular Sunday.

~TTT~

24th December, 1990

It was Christmas Eve, and snow was falling thick and fast in the Black's backyard. Hermione shivered uncontrollably as she looked out of the glass sliding doors. She then turned her attention back to the warm and toasty drawing room.

A bright and cheery fire roared in the old brick fireplace. Its flames danced about, flickering when the front door opened and slammed. Sirius stepped inside, his heavy fur-lined cloak soaked by the melting snow.

"Hello, girls, Harry," he said as he took off his boots and left them over by the door. "You know, Sirius," a voice said dryly, "I might not be Lily, but I do think she wouldn't appreciate you leaving shoes by the door."

"Princess Minnie!" Sirius cried as he rushed to the woman and embraced her tightly. "Everyone, may I introduce Minerva McGonagall, current Transfiguration professor and deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, and godmother of the Black children?" Harry burst into loud guffaws; Hermione was smiling; Jazmine was trying to hold back her laughter; Zoe was grinning broadly; and Bianca was giggling. Huffing, Minerva pulled her hand out of Sirius' and stalked over to an armchair.

"You know, Sirius," she sighed, "If you can't behave yourself, I'm not going to teach your children how to become an Animagus anymore." "Which reminds me," Harry interrupted, "We're pretty close to finishing the transformation. The only part of our bodies we can't change are our heads!" "So close, but yet so far," Bianca muttered under her breath with a frustrated sigh.

"Becoming an Animagus is not easy, young man," Minerva snapped. "If it was, everyone would be one by now! And," Minerva continued, looking at the clock on the wall, "one more attempt at the transformation, and then it's dinnertime. Lily wouldn't want you to be too exhausted or I'll get the blame."

"Now, remember – concentrate on your Animagus form! Imagine you actually _being _that animal," Minerva instructed as she walked around the room. Sirius had taken into his head that he, too, needed to do so. With the slightest of pops, a big, black dog appeared, running around the room as he licked everyone's ankles, barking. Unfortunately, Sirius wasn't looking where he was going, and with a crash, Lily's pride and joy of the living room – an ancient china vase – fell on the floor and broke into uncountable pieces.

"Sirius Orion Black! What in Merlin's name have you do – " Lily stopped in mid-sentence as she stepped inside the drawing room. There were currently five – no, six animals in the room: a black dog (Sirius), a black wolf (Harry), an orange tiger (Hermione), a black panther (Jazmine), a black cat (Zoe) and last of all, a black owl perched on the window sill(Bianca).

Lily was the first to break the silence. "Oh my god!"

~TTT~

1st August, 1992

"I hate rainy days!" Jazmine grumbled, glaring at the sky as though she could stop the rain that way. "Rainy days aren't all that bad," Zoe said, munching on her buttered toast. "Scotland has less rainy days than England, and that's good enough for me," Bianca declared as she poured herself some more orange juice, having already drained her first cup.

"Still!" Jazmine was just as stubborn as Lily. Then again, all of the triplets are, and they left Jazz as she was: glowering at the view. Then, as if she had personally summoned them, five owls appeared, battling against the fierce wind, heading for the Black Manor.

"Dad! Mum! Look, owls, five of them!"Jazmine cried excitedly, forgetting her previous bad temper. Everyone hurried to the nearest windows, straining their eyes for a glimpse of the owls. "There!" Bianca's sharp eyesight spotted them before anyone else. She raced to the kitchen window and flung it open. Five obviously exhausted owls flew inside, one by one, and they laid in a heap by the sink.

"These are from Hogwarts," Harry said, having already identified the owls. "They have the Hogwarts crest on them."

"Finally!" Jazmine pounced on the letter like a cat would on a mouse.

* * *

><p><em>Finally, the prologue, the work of mostly Bianca tabbycat herself, is completed! Of course, Zoe tabbycat and AddictedtoReadingJC helped me made some minor corrections as neither of us are native English speakers. Tell us what you think so far in a lovely little review... All we ask is: NO FLAMERS, PLEASE! Arrangements are on our profile and we'll try to update as often as school allows us!<em>

_Thanks,_

_Bianca tabbycat/ Zoe tabbycat/ AddictedtoReadingJC_


	2. Hogwarts, Here We Come!

**Chapter 1: Hogwarts, Here We Come!**

Bianca's POV

"Zoe! Jazz!" I shook my sisters' shoulders as hard as I could. "Wake up! We're going to be late!" Hearing their mumbled protests, I left them to their own devices, imagining their reactions when they realized what time it was. I strode briskly towards my bedroom, anxious to be ready and dressed.

I was done in a few minutes, but before I could get downstairs, a full-length mirror with gold edges scurried on its stumpy legs to block the door. It was my tenth birthday present from Jazz. It would never let me leave the room without being dressed decently, which was so maddeningly annoying at times. _It's good for you to take notice of your appearance. _That was exactly what Jazz had said when she presented me and Zoe with the mirrors. Sighing, I turned to the stubborn mirror.

Silky ebony-black hair waved gently down my back. Piercing almond-shaped emerald green eyes stared back at me. An emerald necklace hung from a fine white gold chain, a present from my parents for my eleventh birthday. A plain blue T-shirt and skinny black jeans clung to my body, and I wore black ballet flats. A pair of glittering emerald earrings completed the outfit. Satisfied, the mirror shuffled back to its dark, dusty corner. I levitated my Hogwarts trunk down the hallway into the alcove where Dad would shrink it, smiling when I heard Zoe rumbling in her wardrobe for something her mirror would approve of. Sometimes I think Jazz gave her the pickier mirror on purpose.

I entered the warm kitchen, where Mom was standing at the stove with a frying pan and Hermione was sitting at the table having breakfast. Judging by her plate, she haven't been there for long. "Morning Mom, morning Mione." I sat down at the counter, pulling a plate of bacon and eggs towards me. "Your sisters?" Mom enquired while pouring me a glass of orange juice. "They're upstairs, getting dressed," I replied, taking a sip. Suddenly, the sound of running footsteps echoed down the hallway, and Harry appeared, looking at us with a panic-stricken face, unaware of the fact that he was half-dressed.

"Have anyone seen my broom?" Mom and Hermione shook their heads in unison while my brow furrowed in concentration. I was pretty positive that Jazz and Zoe were the ones behind this, but the thing is, they have countless hiding places where they could have stashed Harry's broom… "Umm… I'm not sure, but I think Jazz and Zoe hid it in the compartment under the staircase near the gardens. You know… The one which you tap with your wand and say, 'Godric Gryffindor'?" "Thanks, Bia!" And with that, he was off.

The house was soon in chaos as everyone rushed around, doing and finding last-minute things. Me and Mione? We were sitting in the kitchen, polishing off the last of our breakfasts.

~TTT~

We Flooed to an alley a few blocks away from King's Cross Station. Apparently the fireplace was strictly for VIPs, and being sisters with the Twins-Who-Lived has its advantages. Hurrying through the deserted streets, we arrived at King's Cross in a matter of minutes. I stood at the entrance, wondering how in the name of Merlin were we going to battle our way to the barrier at the far end. Suddenly, without warning, Harry waved his arm frantically, shouting, "Oi, Ron! Over here!" His finger very nearly poked me in the eyes, but due to the fact that I ducked just in time, he clipped Mom right on the shoulder. While Harry was receiving a lecture on how to behave in public, I caught sight of Ronald Weasley, weaving his way towards us with his family behind him.

My eyes narrowed suspiciously as they swept over him. He was quite tall, lanky even, and his vivid red hair, so much like a burning flame, made him easy to see. But it wasn't his appearance that caught my attention. It was his aura. Somehow, I could sense that there was something… off about him. It didn't feel right. I couldn't quite pin it down, but I resolved never to trust Ronald Weasley. Not with _anything_. My instincts were rarely wrong, as were my sisters'. I made a mental note to discuss it privately with them later, and I turned my attention back to what Dad was saying.

"We'll go through the barrier in pairs," Dad began. "Jazz with Zoe, Bia with Ginny, and so on. Harry and Ron, you'll be last. Understand?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, go!" I ran towards the barrier with Ginny at my side, slowing down rapidly when we were through. A magnificent steam-powered train was on the tracks. The Hogwarts Express.

After promising I would write every week and being hugged, kissed and cried over for about the thousandth time, I finally was on the Hogwarts Express. Waving a final goodbye as the train pulled away, we heaved our trunks after us in search of an empty compartment. Unfortunately, every compartment was filled to its capacity, and finally we were at the last one. Sliding the doors open, Jazz peered inside cautiously. There was a girl around our age, with long blond hair and dreamy eyes staring off into the distance, a magazine lying abandoned on the seat next to her. "Hello?" she started nervously. "Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full…" She looked at us with interest. "Go on," she gestured towards the empty seats. She picked up her magazine, _The Quibber_, and started reading while we struggled to get our trunks on the overhead compartment.

After a long struggle with the trunks, I snapped my fingers, and my new wand, cherry and phoenix tail feather, shot into my right wand. "Wand holster," I explained to Ginny. With a swish, flick, and a muttered "Wingardium Leviosa!", the trunks settled neatly next to each other. I let go of my wand, and it shot back into the holster.

"Cool," Ginny breathed. "Who's up for a game of Exploding Snap?" Zoe asked, holding up a pack of cards which I was positive was Harry's. Almost everyone's hand shot up, and a _very _exciting game began. Surprisingly, we saw neither hide nor hair of Harry or that weird Ronald Weasley.

~TTT~

Hermione came in rather suddenly, narrowing avoiding having her eyebrows singed off. Even the other girl, Luna, had put her magazine down and watched with interest. "Bia, Zoe, Jazz, Ginny," she greeted us, casting a questioning glance towards Luna. "Luna," she offered. "Luna Lovegood." "I see," Mione turned back to the four of us. "You should get changed. We'll be at Hogwarts in half an hour." We quieted down quickly after hearing that, changing into our black school robes, anticipating our first sight of Hogwarts. Eventually, the train slowed down, and we got off with the rest of the students.

"Firs' years over here! Firs' years, follow me!" A gigantic man roared over the chatter of hundreds of students. "C'mon, watch yer step! Be careful!" We followed the man – which Ginny claimed to be Hagrid, the gamekeeper – down a steep, narrow path in the pitch dark. I snapped my fingers along with my sisters, and "Lumos" soon solved the problem of darkness.

There was a gasp of amazement when we caught sight of Hogwarts. Built on a high mountain, the castle of Hogwarts was a spectacular sight for all. It was enormous, with numerous turrets and towers, and the lit windows beckoned welcomingly. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid shouted, squeezing into one himself. Jazz, Zoe, Ginny and I quickly made for one at the front, anxious to reach Hogwarts. We soon reached land, and within moments, we found ourselves at the castle door. Hagrid knocked on the door, and it swung open to reveal – Minerva McGonagall herself, much to the surprise of the three of us.

* * *

><p><em>So sorry I had to end this here, but if I continued with the Sorting, it would be way too long, not to mention there are still some parts that are not completed yet. I would like to add something here as well: this story with involve some Ron-bashing near the end. Sorry about this if you like him, but well, there has to be a bad guy!<em>

_So... Until the next update!_

_Bianca tabbycat/ Zoe tabbycat/ AddictedtoReadingJC_

_P.S. Please tell us what you think of this story so far! Outstanding? Exceed Exceptions? Acceptable? Poor? Troll? Dreadful? (Hopefully not the last four...) Tell us and we'll try our best to improve!_


	3. The Sorting Hat

**Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat**

_Bianca's POV_

Zoe was the first to recover from her surprise. We all knew Minnie teaches at Hogwarts, of course, but in our excitement, the fact had slipped our minds. "Aunt Minnie!" Zoe greeted her warmly before hugging our godmother tightly. The rest of the first years were staring at her as if she had gone mad, which didn't surprise me. I wished I had a camera to capture the priceless look on Minerva's face when her nickname was shouted to the whole of the first years.

She gently prised Zoe off her and motioned for all of us to follow her into an empty chamber off the hall. Aunt Minnie – or Professor McGonagall as she told us to call her – gave us her usual introductory speech on Hogwarts and the four houses before she left to inform the Headmaster of our arrival. Having heard it countless times before, we tuned out, taking note of our surroundings and trying to calm our racing hearts.

What seemed like mere minutes later, Professor McGonagall returned to lead us to the Grand Hall. When the wooden double doors, which were engraved with the faces of the four founders of Hogwarts, opened, an awed gasp came from all of us as we marveled at the sheer beauty of the place.

The ceiling was enchanted to resemble the sky outside, and thousands of candles hovered in midair, enabling us to see clearly. There were five long tables, one for each house and one for the teachers. There were ghosts among the sea of students, who shimmered in the candlelight, thus making it impossible to look at them clearly. Curious eyes, both living and dead, turned to look at us, making me uncomfortable. I caught sight of Hermione at what I assumed to be the Gryffindor table, where she sat alone without Harry or Weasley. Puzzling over their absence and Harry's safety, I made my way with the rest of the first years to the front of the hall, where a tattered, ancient wizard's hat sat on a spindly stool. The Sorting Hat.

Finally, everyone was still and waiting. Suddenly, without warning, the hat's brim opened like a mouth, and it burst into song:

_Hidden within Hogwarts, all the Houses have their names._

_All houses have their secrets, for all founders had their aims._

_Hufflepuff__would base your worth on effort and fair play._

_Only those who love her house know why they choose this way._

_Gryffindor thought best to teach the noble and the brave;_

_Who pulls his secret out of me will know the lives they save,_

_And know they walk a hero's path because it's what they choose._

_Ravenclaw loved teaching those who see past every ruse._

_They learn of many secrets, for their knowledge guides their skill._

_Slytherin built chambers where his secret does his will._

_I will look inside your mind and see which house is home._

_Know its secrets, know its weakness, then you'll know your own._

The whole hall applauded when the hat finished its song. With a bow to each of the four houses' tables, it straightened itself and became still. Professor McGonagall spoke up, holding a roll of parchment. "When you hear your name, sit on the stool and I will help you put on the Sorting Hat," she gestured to the chair. She then unrolled the parchment and began to read the names out. "Ashton, Crystal!"

A pale, slender girl with a blond ponytail stepped forward confidently and sat on the stool. A few moments later – "RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left cheered loudly as Crystal joined them, beaming with pleasure. I took a deep breath to steady myself. I was sure I knew who was next. I was, as usual, correct.

"Black, Bianca!" Gathering my courage, I put on my calm, collected mask. After pausing to squeeze my sisters' hands briefly, I walked gracefully, head held high, to the stool. Aunt Minnie gave me an encouraging smile, and the hat was lowered on my head.

"Hmm," a voice, which I assumed was the hat, said. "Hmm… Difficult, just like your brother. You are brave in times of need, loyal to your family and friends, ambitious – why, you want to be a Healer! – but most important of all, you are intelligent and eager to learn. Rowena would indeed be proud of you, my dear." The hat nodded thoughtfully to itself. "I'm sure you know where I'm going to sort you?" I refrained from snorting out loud and instead rolled my eyes. "You are correct. That house will indeed help you to be great. You shall be powerful, my child – in RAVENCLAW!" The hat was taken off my head and I smiled gratefully at Aunt Minnie. Slipping off the stool, I made my way to the Ravenclaw table, where I proceeded to sit with Crystal and to watch the remainder of the Sorting.

_Jazmine's POV_

As Bianca swept over to the Ravenclaw table amidst loud cheers, I felt a strong surge of pride. Zoe's hand was clutching mine so tightly she nearly stopped my blood circulation. Wincing slightly, I released my hand from her strong grip and flexed my fingers.

"No somersaulting in the Great Hall," I whispered in her ear, "You promised," I reminded Zoe with a meaningful grin as she huffed and stuck her tongue out at me. Snickering loudly, I turned my gaze back to the four-legged stool.

"Black, Jazmine," Aunt Minnie- or Professor McGonagall (as we've been told to call her) read my name out from the list.

Fingering my fringe, I perched on the stool with as much dignity shaky legs could muster. Aunt Minnie placed the Sorting Hat on my head with the teeniest of winks.

For a moment, the old, frayed hat did not move, then, a raspy voice, which I assumed to be the Hat's, tickled my ear.

"_Hmmm… Another Black, eh? I've seen the lot. Narcissa and Bellatrix, Regulus, and ah, Sirius. Then, Harry and Hermione!" _The Hat snorted. _"Twins, who would've known, now triplets. Lily did herself well."_

A bit annoyed at the History lecture I was getting, I could not restrain myself from hissing (in my mind, of course), **"Would you get on with it?"**

The Hat chuckled, as if enjoying a private joke.

"_Ah yes, that was what Regulus said, when I listed out his family tree. Hmmm…how alike. Impatient, yes. Cunning, too. You'll fit in Slytherin well enough." _The Hat mused. _"Clever, witty, can't agree more. No doubt Ravenclaw will take care of that."_ The Hat paused. _"Now, the remaining two…"_ it pondered.

Not Hufflepuff. Please, not Huffles.

The Sorting Hat huffed at me. _"Not after your nickname, I won't. Very well, better be_ SLYTHERIN!" the Hat yelled out to everyone.

My eyes flew open. Slytherin. _The house that had produced the most Dark wizards_, Dad had said. I gazed at the Slytherin table, all of whom were roaring in approval. I sat frozen on the four-legged stool. Even Aunt Minnie seemed reluctant to remove the Hat, as if hoping it would change its mind. Zoe wasn't meeting my eye; Bianca, who was nibbling her lip again, seemed unsure as how to react; and Hermione was looking plain worried.

Taking a deep breath, I slid off the stool, and handed the Hat to Aunt McG. In silence, the whole Hall watched as I walked towards the grinning Slytherins. A teensy bit numb with shock, I sat blindly at the table, noting the swiveling heads.

Merlin, I wonder how Harry took it.

The Slytherins eyed me with interest, and I stared at the wooden table, refusing to meet their eyes. Even worse, I realized I was the _first_ Slytherin of the year.

Merlin help me.

_Zoe's POV_

"Black, Zoe!"

I was still quite shocked to hear that Jazmine, my big sister, the one who cares for Bia and I unconditionally, the sister that makes us all laugh when we are upset, was sorted into Slytherin. What had Dad said again? _"Slytherin House is the house that have produced the most of the dark wizards and witches. Most of my 'family' belongs in that house. And you all know how they are_,_"_ he had told us as he air-quoted the word "_family_". Does that mean that people will think Jazz is one of the 'bad lot' too? I'm certain that Bianca and I wouldn't think so, and neither would Mum and Dad, but what about the rest of the school? Will they make her school life a misery, a living hell?

These thoughts whirled in my head as I climbed the steps slowly, hoping that my legs wouldn't give way. I felt like I had been hit with a Jelly Leg Jinx. As I sat down on the stool, my Aunt Minnie, also known as the stern and strict Transfiguration Professor McGonagall, gently placed the Sorting Hat on my head.

"Another Black? Well, Lily really did herself well, huh? It was just like yesterday that I sorted them all," the Hat whispered in my ear, and believe me when I tell you it really tickles.

"Well, duh," I shot back. "I thought you just sorted my sisters like, about two minutes ago!" I mumbled crossly.

"Cheeky little girl, aren't you?" the Hat said, and I swear it sounded amused. Pity that I am really not feeling amused and I must admit, I am quite annoyed with the hat for sorting Jazmine into Slytherin.

"Just hurry up, I'm starving," I complained.

"From that tone, definitely not Hufflepuff. You've got a good mind and you can be cunning, oh yes. But there is also plenty of courage in there. And analyzing them all, I think you belong to GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted out the last part.

_Gryffindor_, the house which both of my parents were in and the house which Professor McGonagall is the head of. Before I came, I made a wish each night that I would be sorted into that house. But now that Bianca, Jazmine and I are sorted into different houses, I just wish we could be together. I have never been separated from them before and now, especially, without them I feel at a lost. True, I have Harry and Hermione in the same house, but still, those two are a part of me; now I feel like a big chunk of me is missing.

As Aunt Minnie took the Hat off of my head, there was a small smile upon her lips. I went down to the Gryffindor table and took the seat right beside my sister, Hermione Black, also known as Hermione Granger, while thinking, _"Well, this will be an interesting year. The three Black triplets, sorted into three different houses. Who knows, maybe it might turn out even better!"_ as Hermione was congratulating me for making into Gryffindor House. But the look in her eyes told me that she also wish that Bianca and Jazmine were also here.

I glanced around the table, feeling certain that Harry will be somewhere here and wondering why I still haven't seen him. To my surprise, I couldn't find him anywhere. And the weirdest thing is, that Ronald Weasley isn't either. Now _that_ caught my attention. I've always had this feeling to never trust Ron. There is just something about him that made me feel queasy.

Forcing myself to purge my thoughts of that git, I smiled and laughed at Hermione's attempt at conversation about – _W__ho cares? I'm in Hogwarts!_

_Bianca's POV_

After watching my sisters being sorted, I paid less attention to it, only pausing in my conversation with Crystal, who turned out to be a Muggleborn, to clap for the new Ravenclaws. Surprisingly, Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw after a very long pause from the Sorting Hat, whereas Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor along with Zoe. After "Xander, Brandon" was declared a Hufflepuff, I turned my attention to the High Table. There was an empty chair, and Hagrid was coming in, trying his best not to be noticed and failing miserably. After he was seated, Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet. He wore half-moon spectacles, and his nose was long and crooked. He had long, silver hair, a beard and a mustache. He looked very pleased, and his arms were opened invitingly, as though he had looked forward to this moment all summer.

"Welcome, all, to yet another year at Hogwarts," he began. "Now, as I am sure you are all very hungry, and my speech, as important as it may be, can wait. Enjoy!" And with a wave of his hand, various foods appeared on the gold dishes. I had never seen so much food all in one place. There were roast beef, pork chops, sausages, steak, fries, potatoes, Yorkshire pudding and so on.

The conversation resumed, and I turned my attention back to my housemates who were sitting around me: Crystal Ashton, Miranda Keys, Brenda Thomas and Luna Lovegood. A ghost, called the Grey Lady, was sitting opposite me, and she gave me a small smile before drifting away. My eyes followed her path, but stopped when I reached the High Table. Aunt Minnie was listening to a man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose – no doubt the infamous Professor Snape – and her face darkened with every word the man said. When he was done, she stood up and strode away, Snape at her heels, with Dumbledore close behind. Frowning, I turned my attention back to the conversation, where everyone was introducing themselves.

"I'm Crystal Ashton, as everyone already knows," Crystal was saying, as she flashed me a cheeky grin. "I'm a Muggleborn, am a single child, and I used to do awfully strange things. I once received my report card from school, and my grades were absolutely terrible, but I just closed my eyes, and hey presto! All of my grades became straight 'A's. My mother didn't know what to think." Here, everyone laughed yet again. "My parents and I were ever so surprised when McGonagall showed up with the Hogwarts letter. My mum kept crying, and my dad was thunderstruck." Crystal stopped, and everyone looked expectantly at me.

"Well, I'm Bianca Black, and my sisters are Jazmine and Zoe, sorted into Slytherin and Gryffindor respectively," I started. "We play pranks – or rather, they do and I get dragged in occasionally – on our family, which is, in reality, great fun. Professor McGonagall is our godmother, and she was the one who took care of us when our parents were busy. I've always gotten outstanding grades, which is why I'm here in Ravenclaw, I suppose!" A ripple of laughter spread across my newly-found friends.

As Miranda introduced herself, the food on the dishes faded away and desserts appeared, including ice-creams of every flavor imaginable, apple pies and trifle. After grabbing some vanilla ice-cream – my absolute fave – I tuned in to the conversation yet again. All too soon, the desserts too disappeared, and Dumbledore ( who had returned to the Great Hall with an unfathomable expression) rose to his feet once more.

"Excuse me," he said, waiting for the hall to quiet down. "I have a few start-of -the-term notices before you go to your respective dorms. First years – and some older students – should note that the Forbidden Forest on the grounds is, indeed, forbidden. There is a reason why it is named that, you know." Chuckles broke out at this statement.

"Mr. Filch have also asked that all of you be reminded that no magic is allowed between classes in the corridors, or you will find yourself spending a perfectly good evening doing detention with an available professor. Quidditch trials will take place during the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house should inform your House Captains."

"As I'm sure you're all tired, the rest of the rules are listed on the door of Mr. Filch's office if anyone is interested. Now, off to bed. Chop chop!" And with that, he sat down and resumed his conversation with Professor Flitwick.

Following our prefect, Belle da Silva, we walked up numerous staircases and corridors. At long last, we filed inside the Ravenclaw common room, which was wonderful in every single aspect. It was a wide, circular and airy room with walls of midnight blue, and the ceiling was domed and painted with different constellations. Graceful arched windows were placed, with a few feet separating each of them, and soft blue and bronze curtains were tied back, showing the surrounding mountains. There were various comfortable loveseats and armchairs, tables made of polished wood and bookshelves stuffed with numerous reference books, saving us from a trip to the library, and the fire in the hearth crackled merrily. Standing in a noticeable corner was a marble statue of one of the Founders – Rowena Ravenclaw.

She had a look of ageless beauty and was slightly intimating to the average person, and she wore a circlet around her head. It was silver with a sapphire encrusted in the centre, and her famous quote: _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_, was engraved on it in minute writing. I bit my lip thoughtfully as I stared at the statue. Somehow, she looked familiar, like I had seen her before. The statue continued smiling at me mysteriously, as if the answer was so simple that I should have known straight away.

Belle directed the girls up one staircase and the boys up another to our respective dormitories. At the top of a spiral staircase, we reached a door with my name and the others on it etched upon a golden plaque. Our beds were four posters, with royal blue silk curtains hanging around them for privacy. Too exhausted to talk much, we fished around for our pajamas in our trunks – which have already been brought up by the house-elves – and changed into them quickly before paying a visit to the bathroom. Murmuring a quick good-night, I fell into bed, eyelids already fluttering shut as I drew the curtains, creating the illusion that I was extremely sleepy.

Once I was bathed in the blue light filtering through the thin silk, I turned my thoughts to my sisters. We were practically joined at the hip; we never went _anywhere _without each other. And now, with Zoe sorted into the same house with our elder siblings, and Jazz left to fare on her own in the "den of snakes", as Dad calls it, would we ever be as close as we were?

I fell into a deep and troubled sleep with the question at the front of my mind. Would we _ever _be the same again?

* * *

><p><em>I know what you have got to be thinking: Finally, an update! I am soooo sorry about the lateness of this chapter - let's say it was a combination of laziness and schoolwork that delayed this. It was only when <strong>AddictedtoReadingJC <strong>threatened to chop my head off, boil it and eat it for dinner that I got the ball rolling. Only then did I realize that I didn't have **Zoe tabbycat **and her POV, and well... yeah._

_Oh... and we have a question for all of you out there. Is there any chance that you might want to be our beta-reader? P.M. us if you're interested!_

_Bianca tabbycat/ Zoe tabbycat/ AddictedtoReadingJC_


End file.
